Sibling Rivalry
by Sadakat
Summary: This is the story of Aladdin discovering he has a brother, and what that could mean for the future of Agrabah. More importantly, what it could mean for him and his most treacherous enemy, Mozenrath.
1. An Unpleasant Surprise

Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Surprise

"So how long do you plan on staying this time?"

"Not for very long, I'm afraid. You know how it is."

Aladdin sighed. "Yeah dad, I know how it is.b

Cassim watched his son with guilt as Aladdin lowered his gaze, staring at the ground as they walked through the palace gardens. He inwardly cursed himself. If only he had not been so foolish in the past. Seeking out treasure without realizing that his only true treasure was back in Agrabah with his family. Becoming the King of Thieves so that he was now a wanted man in most cities. He wished he could spend more time with his family, he really did, but his mistakes in the past prevented him from doing so.

"Listen, dad," Aladdin's voice broke the silence. "We really shouldn't stay here. If one of the guards should come by . . ."

"I know son, and you're right. Let's head back."

Father and son began to walk toward one of the back entrances of the palace; an entrance that Aladdin knew wasn't guarded at this time of day.

Aladdin didn't like the silence between himself and his father. He hadn't seen his dad in almost a year. He was desperate to get rid of the feeling of discomfort that now floated in the air.

"So how has Iago been?" the younger man started. "Not giving you too much trouble I hope?" Aladdin began chuckling to himself at the thought of Iago being well behaved.

Cassim began laughing as well. "Actually, he hasn't been bad at all."

Aladdin's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, in fact, he's proven to be quite a good friend. Very trustworthy." Cassim stopped himself as a smirk spread across his features and he gave Aladdin a wink. "Of course, he's still as stubborn as a mule and twice as grumpy. Not to mention how greedy and conniving he is-"

"Hey! I _do_ have ears ya know!"

Swooping down from a tree, Iago perched himself on the King of Thieves shoulder, glaring at his friend.

"Iago!" Cassim feigned surprise. "I'm sorry my friend, I had no idea you were listening."

Crossing his arms, Iago began grumbling angrily to himself.

Aladdin shook his head and laughed. "Same old Iago I see," he said with amusement.

The parrot perked up at this, forgetting his momentary feud with Cassim. He looked over to Aladdin with unbridled happiness on his features. It wasn't common for Iago to let anyone see him be anything but grumpy and sarcastic. However, seeing his friend after such a long time he couldn't hide his excitement if he tried.

"Al! Hey kid, how ya been?"

Aladdin smiled fondly at the bird. "I can't complain at all. One of the best things is how nice and quiet it's been around here this past year."

Iago nodded in agreement, before a look of realization came over his face. "Ohhh . . . well you know what Al? You can kiss my-"

Cassim gave the parrot a smile as he clamped his beak shut. "It would be wise, feathered friend, not to speak so harshly to the future Sultan."

Iago rolled his eyes before prying Cassim's hand off of his mouth. "As far as I'm concerned," he began as he flew into the air, "you can BOTH kiss it." The bird gave the two men a wink before flying ahead toward the palace.

Aladdin and Cassim laughed to themselves as they continued forward.

They had almost reached the palace when, suddenly, both men were knocked backwards off of their feet. Looking up dazed and confused, a swirling portal of what looked like the darkest blue ink appeared in front of them. A thin, caped figure emerged from the portal; smirking at the other two sprawled out on the ground. As the man stepped away from the vortex, it disappeared into a cloud of dust as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Aladdin!" the stranger began happily. "Taking a stroll are we? It is a lovely day for it isn't it?" The man spoke conversationally, as if the two had been friends for a long time.

"Mozenrath," Aladdin grumbled as climbed back to his feet. "Don't you have some world domination plot you should be working on or something?"

Cassim looked up at the other man for the first time and his body froze. He couldn't quite place him, but Cassim knew he recognized that man somehow.

"Ooooh, funny Aladdin! We're a comedian now are we? Well, I have to say that I'm impressed," Mozenrath replied mockingly.

Aladdin sighed tiredly. "Skip the pleasantries Mozenrath. Why are you really here? And don't say to take over Agrabah because I'm not in the mood to fight you, and I'm sure you're not in the mood to be defeated."

Mozenrath glared angrily at Aladdin, his temper beginning to flare. A blue flame began to glow around his body before he calmed himself down and regained his suave composure. He wouldn't give Aladdin the satisfaction of making him angry, for now anyway.

"Actually, Aladdin," Mozenrath began through clenched teeth. "I came to warn you."

"Too late," Aladdin replied. "YOU are already here." Helping his father up, he stepped around the sorcerer and began to walk away.

"Aladdin?" Cassim whispered. "Who is th-?"

"Incompetent fool!" Black magic erupted from Mozenrath's gloved hand, striking the other two down once again.

Both Aladdin and Cassim pushed themselves to their hands and knees, shaking their heads to wear off the effect of the blow.

His magic in full power now, Mozenrath flew over to the others and picked Aladdin up by his shirt collar.

"Release him!" Cassim commanded as he leapt for Mozenrath.

Mozenrath struck Cassim down with his free hand and enveloped him into an inescapable orb.

The young sorcerer, still very angry, pulled Aladdin close to his face and stared deep into his eyes.

Aladdin's dark eyes glared right back, knowing how much Mozenrath hated it when people met his eyes.

A smirk spread across the paler man's features as he loosened his grip on his enemy, but still held him in the air. "Surely you've heard of the Sphere of Fire?" Mozenrath began questioningly. "Even the most uneducated have heard the tales of this phenomenon at one time or another."

Aladdin just nodded, continuing to glare at Mozenrath.

"Good. Then you would have to know that the Sphere of Fire holds within it all of the demons damned to Hell for eternity?"

"Of course I know," Aladdin spat. "So what exactly is your point, or do you even have one?"

"My point, Aladdin, is this: tomorrow night, when midnight approaches, the Sphere of Fire will emerge onto the Earth's surface. All of the demons within it will claim the living as their own."

Aladdin let out a disbelieving snort. "You're full of it Mozenrath. Everyone knows that story is a myth."

Mozenrath smiled down at his adversary. "You should know well by now Aladdin, that nothing I talk about with excitement is a myth."

Aladdin quirked and eyebrow at the sorcerer as he considered what Mozenrath just said.

"Oh, and I can't forget to mention this one more thing. Here's the part you're going to love," the other man began with a devilish gleam. "This sphere, the prophets tell of the exact location it will emerge. And you my dear friend, will never guess where it's going to be. Then again, perhaps you will seeing as how it brings me so much joy."

Aladdin's eyes widened. "Agrabah."

Mozenrath began to laugh evilly. "Not JUST Agrabah. It's going to join our world in the middle of your very throne room! I guess your founders should have read into any old myths or curses your land may have had, huh, Aladdin?" Mozenrath began to laugh again, almost maniacally.

Aladdin was beginning to worry now. Mozenrath may have been a snake, but he never lied about anything this serious.

Continuing to laugh, Mozenrath threw Aladdin into the orb with his father. The orb vanished almost as soon as he entered it and Cassim helped Aladdin to his feet.

The younger man shouted over the laughter of his enemy. "And how exactly does all of this affect you Mozenrath?! Why the warning?!"

Mozenrath stopped laughing and looked down at the other two. "Why I'm glad you asked Aladdin," he responded cheerily. "You see, with my magic, I have the power to control these demons. They must obey me," he stated proudly. "Therefore, if you give a damn for your family or your people, you will surrender to me so that I in return will spare their lives."

"You're out of your mind Mozenrath!" Aladdin shouted. "I would think you would be smart enough to know that you shouldn't meddle with forces that powerful. There's no way you can control them!"

"We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" Mozenrath tore open a portal in the sky and vanished inside of it as it too disappeared.

Aladdin's shoulders sunk. He felt defeated, and he had not even fought a battle yet.

Cassim approached Aladdin from behind and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"This is not good," Aladdin stated to no one in particular as he massaged his temples.

"I gathered," Cassim replied as he stared at the sky, deep in thought. "Tell me, Aladdin . . ." he began, unsure of how to approach the subject he was about to bring up. "Who exactly is this Mozenrath?"

"One of the most powerful sorcerers I've ever come up against." Aladdin sighed as he turned to face his father. "He rules the Land of the Black Sand, and his only goals are to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world and use that power to rule the seven deserts."

The older man began to walk in the opposite direction, deep in thought. "Too bad that's impossible," he mumbled under his breath.

"What? What do you mean?" Aladdin inquired.

"Well," Cassim began. "In order for him to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, both of his parents had to have possessed magic of some kind."

Aladdin's jaw dropped as he looked wide-eyed at his father.

"Or so I've read," Cassim added quickly. He then began to walk away as Aladdin stood there in shock, trying to register what had just been said.

"Wait a minute!" Aladdin shouted as he grabbed Cassim by the shoulder, spinning him around so they now faced each other. "Would you mind telling me how, exactly, you now that both of his parents didn't possess magic?"

Cassim sighed and scratched his head, not wanting to tell Aladdin what he knew he had to.

"Well?" Aladdin asked impatiently.

"Aladdin, there are a few more questions I want to ask you. Is there somewhere more private we can go?"

"Sure." Aladdin whistled for Carpet, and the magical rug appeared so quickly, he barely had enough time to pull his fingers from his mouth. The two men boarded Carpet and took off in the direction of Aladdin's old hovel. They quickly soared over the palace walls and the bustling city below. Once they arrived, Cassim cut right to the chase.

"Aladdin, tell me what you know about Mozenrath's past." The older man began, taking a seat on the stairs by the large window that overlooked the city.

"Well," Aladdin started, taking a seat across from his dad. "I know it wasn't pretty."

"How so?" Cassim inquired.

"What happened to his parents, whether they abandoned him or died, no one really knows."

"Go on," Cassim pried, leaning forward and giving his son his full attention.

"But what we do know is that he was adopted at a very young age, maybe three, by a very powerful sorcerer named Destane. Destane sensed the magical ability in Mozenrath and began to train him in hopes that he would be the most powerful sorcerer in the world one day. However, Destane's "training" wasn't very pretty. Supposedly, he would beat Mozenrath on a daily bases and lock him in dungeon cells for weeks at a time. He would say he couldn't come out until he had mastered a certain spell. But when Mozenrath turned 17, his power exceeded his masters, and he damned Destane for all eternity. That was six years ago and he's been alone ever since, always trying to improve his power."

"That poor boy," Cassim said sadly as he looked downward at his hands. "How do you know all this, Aladdin?"

"Well, after our first couple of run-ins with him, we all wondered how he became the way he is. You know, we wanted to know exactly who we were up against. So Genie was able to do a sort of background check on him, and we received all this information on his past." Aladdin paused and then looked out his window as he seemed to be thinking deeply. "I've always sort of felt sorry for him. The only reason he is the person he is today is because he was orphaned as a child and lived a terrible life. It wasn't his fault," Aladdin finished quietly.

"The way you're talking, you make it sound like you think you're to blame." Cassim looked intently at his son, his eyes deep with compassion.

Aladdin sighed sadly as he looked at his father. "I know it's not my fault dad, you don't have to tell me that." He turned his head so that his attention was focused on the world outside his old home. "It's just that my whole life basically revolves around helping others, and while I've tried, there seems to be nothing I can do for him."

Cassim stood up and took a few steps away from Aladdin. "Son, don't beat yourself up over this," he said quietly. "If anyone is to blame for what happened to Mozenrath . . ." Cassim paused as he looked guiltily at his son, "I am."

To be continued


	2. A Shocking Revelation

Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation

Aladdin stared wide-eyed at his father, confusion taking over his features. "What are you talking about?" he asked a little too calmly.

Cassim sighed deeply and turned away from his son. As he stared out over Agrabah, he almost regretted opening his mouth. Then again, he knew he'd have to tell Aladdin one of these days. He just never thought it would be under circumstances like these.

"Aladdin," Cassim began carefully. "There is a still lot about my past that you don't know about."

Aladdin's eyes began to narrow as he became angry with is father. "Oh what? Let me guess, more lies right?" he said accusingly. "Why am I not surprised?" His voice was full of hurt as he began to walk away from Cassim.

"Now wait just a minute!" his father yelled after him while grabbing his arm. "Aladdin please listen to me, just because I haven't told you about him doesn't mean that I lied about anything."

This caught Aladdin's attention. "Told me, about _him_?" Aladdin slowly turned towards his father, looking him straight in the eye. "What exactly is it you know about Mozenrath dad? And how do you even KNOW anything about him in the first place?"

"Well son," Cassim began sternly. "I was planning on telling you just that before you blew up at me and called me a liar."

Aladdin hung his head. "I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't have-"

"No son," Cassim sighed, placing both hands on Aladdin's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he looked into his son's eyes. "I don't blame you for the accusation, now let's forget about it okay?"

Aladdin smiled at his dad. "Okay, so what were you going to tell me?"

"Well, to answer your question, I really don't know anything about HIM as far as his life. However, I do know something else . . ." he trailed off, deep in thought.

"Well? What is it?" Aladdin questioned eagerly as they both sat down once again.

"I have to tell you a story Aladdin, it's the only way you'll understand what I'm talking about. And the only way you'll believe me."

Aladdin nodded, urging his father to continue.

"A long time ago, before I met your mother, I was in love with another woman. Her name was Salliaen. We were very much in love and had been together for about two years. However, one fateful evening, news came of the impending war throughout the seven deserts. The Sultan requested that all available men go fight to protect our loved ones before the battle reached our city. I couldn't just sit around and wait for that to happen, so I decided to fight."

"Dad-" Aladdin began tenderly.

"Don't argue with me son. I know you, and you would have done the same," Cassim stated.

"No dad, I mean yeah, I would have too. But why haven't you ever told me about this?" Aladdin felt hurt that his own father never told him about the woman he loved before his mother.

"Honestly Aladdin, I really didn't think I needed to."

"Didn't think you needed to?" Aladdin repeated incredulously.

"No. What good would it have done you to know? None. End of story," Cassim stated defensively.

Aladdin could tell that recalling this part of his father's past was like pouring salt in an open wound. He decided to calm himself down, and to not get angry on his father's behalf. "Okay, okay dad," he replied gently. "So then what happened?"

Cassim sighed. "After a long, very hard goodbye, I left for the battle. We fought for almost ten months out there, and when we returned nearly a year later, we had succeeded. For the most part anyway. Half of the people in Agrabah had fled in fear of the war, and one of them was Salliaen." Cassim's eyes became watery as he spoke. He tried to hide it and hoped that Aladdin didn't notice.

Aladdin did notice, but he knew not to say anything. "So you, you never saw her again?" he asked sadly.

Cassim tried to regain his composure as he sat up straighter. "No. She fled so quickly no one knew where she was, or even if she was alive. One thing they did know, however, was that she left with a small child in her arms. Our neighbors told me that it was a boy and that it was indeed mine, as she bragged about him to everyone."

Aladdin let out a deep breath. "So what are you trying to say dad?" he asked cautiously, afraid of what he knew the answer would be.

Cassim sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his thick hair. "I think that Mozenrath is my son." Looking down at his hands he saw that they began to tremble.

Aladdin stared at his father. A thousand thoughts were flowing through his mind at once, and he didn't even know how to begin sorting them out.

"I-I can't believe this dad. I mean, how? What?" Aladdin paused to take a deep breath before trying to speak again. "Are you sure? What are you basing this on?" He wanted to get the facts straight before he admitted that one of his greatest enemies is his half-brother.

"Well," Cassim began, still trying to control his hands from trembling. "How old is Mozenrath?"

"About three years older than me, so twenty-three I think." Aladdin looked questioningly to his dad. "Why?"

"My son was born exactly two years before I met your mother, and three years before we had you."

"Okay, so they would be the same age. What else do we know?" Aladdin desperately wanted to find more proof.

"All right. Our neighbors couldn't remember what my son's name was, but they knew it started with an 'M'." Cassim began trying to sort everything out. "Oh, and another thing I didn't mention, his ah - his mother was . . ." Cassim trailed off, saying the last part to quietly for Aladdin to hear him.

"What? She was a what?" the younger man asked as he leaned forward.

Sighing, Cassim looked at his son. "She was a sorceress Aladdin. She didn't practice magic, but she knew that she could as both of her parents could."

"Oh. Well this keeps getting better and better," Aladdin stated sarcastically as anger washed over him.

"Son, I didn't mean to-"

"His mother was a sorceress? That's kind of a key part to the story, don't you think?" Aladdin pushed himself to his feet, running his hand through his hair as he began to pace. Disbelief washed through his body, he did not want to admit that he was Mozenrath's brother. "No, I don't believe this!" he shouted angrily. "HE is not my brother! And YOU are not his father! It just isn't possible!" he yelled as he continued to pace his hovel.

"Stop denying it son," Cassim began calmly, "what more proof do you need?" The older man rose to his feet in order to stop Aladdin's pacing and look him in the eyes. "And don't tell me you've never noticed the resemblance before."

"Resemblance?" Aladdin remarked nonchalantly, as if he didn't know.

"Don't play stupid with me son! The three of us! We look so much alike, how could you not notice?! We have the same face structure, the same nose, the same eye and hair color!" Cassim continued to shout as he grabbed his son's arms.

"Fine!" Aladdin yelled back, throwing his arms in the air to make his father let go. "You're right, okay?! I have noticed! But what about his curly hair?! You and I don't have curly hair!"

"His mother did!"

"But-!" Aladdin cut himself off as he realized he had nowhere left to go with this argument. His face slowly went out of an angry expression to one of defeat. The younger man plopped down in his seat and buried his face in his hands.

Cassim slowly approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry son, but how could I not tell you?" he questioned quietly. Noticing how isolated Aladdin was at the moment, he began to feel concern for him. "Are you all right?"

Aladdin's hands slowly left his face and fell into his lap. He took a deep breath and began to stare out the window once again. "Do you realize what this means dad? My most powerful and dangerous enemy is a part of my family. It's a lot to take in. And I can't say I'm too comfortable with this new-found information," he finished quietly.

"I understand that Aladdin, but the question now is what do we do?" Cassim asked, moving away from Aladdin to the other side of the room. "I remember him saying something about the Sphere of Fire appearing tomorrow night and his intentions to use it against this city." Cassim began walking around his old home, hoping Aladdin would get where he was going with this.

As if by clockwork, Aladdin looked at his dad with wide eyes. "Wait a minute. You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

Cassim shrugged in response.

"You think we should just stroll over to his citadel, and mention that we just so happen to be related. And then hope, that out of the goodness of his heart, he'll decide that because we're his family, he should stop his plan for taking over the city?"

"Why not?" Cassim asked innocently.

Aladdin snorted in disbelief as he turned away from his father, laughing to himself.

"What's so funny Aladdin? Look, my reasoning isn't entirely thoughtless. The man has been alone his whole life! He's never had a family to call his own! He might respond to the news very different then what you would normally expect."

"Dad, this is Mozenrath! He wouldn't care if I were his son! He'd just as soon kill me as see me anyway!" Aladdin shouted as he threw his arms up in the air.

Cassim just gazed at his son calmly. "You don't really believe that, do you son? That Mozenrath would kill you despite being family?"

Aladdin's frustrated expression softened, and turned to one of sadness. "It's not that I want to dad," he began quietly. "But you don't know him like I do. Every time I think I've found an ounce of good in that tortured soul, he turns right around and does something to make me lose hope all over again."

"That may be son, but I have to say that I want to know how he'll react. Not only is he family, he is a son that was taken from me. I don't care what happens I have to talk with him."

Aladdin nodded, understanding that his father needed to do this. "Okay dad. I have to admit, I want to know what will happen too. Not to mention that I haven't even told the Sultan about our little run-in with Mozenrath earlier. He has no idea what will happen tomorrow. I don't think he should know either, unless our attempted reasoning with Mozenrath fails."

"Agreed," Cassim stated. "So, shall we go?" he gestured out the window as he boarded Carpet.

Aladdin nodded to the affirmative and made his way to his dad's side.

"I still think this isn't the smartest idea," Aladdin said under his breath. "But Mozenrath should know. However, I have to warn you dad, he's never going to believe us. And if by a small chance he does, he's going to be even less thrilled to find out then I was."

Aladdin and Cassim flew off over the sparkling city below. The sun had just begun to set, and it gave Agrabah a glittering affect. This was Aladdin's favorite time of day, however, he couldn't enjoy it as he realized that this might be the last peaceful night Agrabah would ever see.

"Well son," Cassim began, breaking the silence between the two of them. "I hope you're wrong about Mozenrath's reaction to this news."

Aladdin sighed deeply as he stared off towards their destination. "Me too," he replied. "Me too."

To be continued


	3. Breaking the News

Chapter 3: Breaking the News

Aladdin and Cassim set down just outside of the intimidating citadel doors in the heart of The Land of the Black Sand. It was very dark as it was the middle of the night, however, this kingdom would be black in the middle of the day.

Although Aladdin knew that Mozenrath would know they arrived, as his magic detectors lit up when Carpet soared by, he wasn't too concerned about it. He wanted to talk to the sorcerer anyway. He just hoped that Mozenrath wouldn't release any Mamluks on them.

Pushing that thought out of his mind, he gestured for his father to remain silent as he proceeded to open the enormous doors. Pushing with all his might, the door slowly opened and the two entered the dark structure.

Remaining silent so as not to alert any of Mamluks of their presence, Aladdin and his father walked down the long, twisting hallways. Nothing could be heard but the light echoes of their feet hitting the marble floor and the flickering of the torches lining the walls.

No matter how many times Aladdin had been here, he could never get use to the silence. It was so eerie and haunting. There were cobwebs thick in the corners, along with the knowledge the undead were lurking about in nearby chambers. He never could stand it for too long. It was like being surrounded by death all day long with no escape, and no light to move toward.

Aladdin looked to his father and realized he must be thinking the same thing. Cassim visibly shuddered and lifted one eyebrow as if to say, "Is this guy serious?"

Aladdin simply laughed to himself and kept walking. They were getting closer now, the throne room was approaching them and Mozenrath would most likely be located there. If not, then he would be in his library hunched over some spell book, trying to master some new hex no doubt.

Father and son entered the larger-than-life throne room, only to find it empty. It was so silent that the domed ceiling echoed their very breaths as they stood still, gazing in wonder.

"I thought you said he would be here," Cassim whispered.

"He usually is," Aladdin whispered back. "There's only one other place he'd be. Follow me."

Aladdin and his father began moving toward a door on their right when a strong wind came from behind them, followed by a blinding flash. Aladdin and Cassim stumbled, trying to regain their vision. Once they had they could see Mozenrath's smirking form not ten feet away from them.

"Aladdin!" Mozenrath shouted, acting as though he were happy to see him. "A social call? At this hour? To what do I owe the honor?" He took a few more steps toward the other two.

"Mozenrath-" Aladdin began before being cut off.

"And you brought a friend! How wonderful!" Mozenrath continued his cheerful charade.

"Mozenrath this is my father, Cassim." Aladdin introduced them, even though he knew Mozenrath probably didn't care.

"Your father?! Well isn't this interesting." The sorcerer replied, appearing to be very intrigued. He then moved closer to Cassim, staring into his eyes.

Cassim stared right back at Mozenrath, as the young sorcerer seemed to be testing him.

"You know Cassim," Mozenrath began with venom. "Most men cower in fear when I look at them and yet, you don't seem to show the slightest bit of concern for what I may be planning for you." He stopped his forward movement only a few inches from the older man's face. "Then again, you are your son's father. No caring for your own well-being and all that nonsense, am I right?" He smiled as he turned his back on the two of them and began to walk away.

"We're here for a reason Mozenrath," Aladdin said after him, trying to grab the sorcerer's attention.

"Oh I don't doubt it Aladdin," Mozenrath replied. "You're always here for something aren't you? Come to beg me to spare your city I bet," he finished with a cruel smile on his lips. Mozenrath's cocky form then strode over to his throne and jumped over the arm of the luxurious chair. He landed gracefully on the soft, velvet cushion.

"Actually," Aladdin began as he walked towards the throne with his father at his side. "We have some rather shocking news to give you." He was trying to approach the subject as carefully as possible.

"We?" Mozenrath questioned, looking up from the pendant he was now dangling in front of his eyes. "Tell me Aladdin. How is it that my greatest enemy and a man I've never met before happen to have 'shocking' news for me?" Mozenrath looked bored as he asked, focusing his attention back on the pendant.

"Look Mozenrath, this isn't easy for me to say . . . but uh, we aren't actually - umm . . . you see . . . " Aladdin stumbled on how to bring it out in the open.

"Spit it out already," Mozenrath commanded, although he still appeared uninterested as he continued to stare at the jeweled necklace.

"You and I . . . " Aladdin started. "Well, we're brothers."

A loud jingle was heard as the pendant fell from Mozenrath's hands and bounced on the floor. Rattling echoed to the dome ceiling as the pendant finally came to a stop near Aladdin and Cassim's feet.

Mozenrath's face held the same expression for several moments. He was not amused. He stared intently at Aladdin. The younger man gazed questioningly back at him and Mozenrath began to laugh that infamous laugh of his.

"This really is too funny Aladdin," he said between laughs. "And here I thought you were actually going to tell me something of importance! Or at least something that's true!" he shouted as he continued to laugh.

"It is true!" Cassim yelled over the sorcerer's chuckling. "And what's more, I'm your father!"

Mozenrath's laughing ceased as his eyes snapped wide open in disbelief.

"Oh?! I've got a father now too? Well this is rich, isn't it?" he said sarcastically as he began to laugh once again.

"We're not joking Mozenrath!" Aladdin shouted, desperately trying to make him stop laughing. "This is serious and you need to listen to us!" he commanded.

Mozenrath stopped laughing as anger washed over his features.

"How dare you enter MY citadel and feed me these lies!" He shouted angrily at both of them. An aura of deep, midnight blue began surrounding his body. "The only "father" I've ever known abandoned me to be raised by that Hell-spawned wizard Destane! I have no father, and I have no brother. And by the smallest chance I ever did, I would rather DIE then admit to it being YOU!"

"Mozenrath," Aladdin tried again calmly. "You have to listen to us."

"Do I? No, I don't think so. You dare have the audacity to tell me what I can and cannot do Aladdin?!" the sorcerer paused. "You have some guts," he added more calmly as he moved closer to his enemy. "Or is it just stupidity?" he questioned, staring intently into the younger man's eyes.

"Mozenrath." Cassim's deep and intimidating voice that one would almost describe as "father-like" grabbed both of the younger men's attention. They both slowly turned their heads to look at him. "We are not here to anger you, or to challenge you. We are simply here to tell you the truth about something we figured out earlier today. Something unbelievable but true, and very important." Cassim finished steadily, looking the young sorcerer in the eyes.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes and sighed, mocking Cassim in that spoiled manner he was so good at.

"So what you're trying to tell me, old man, is that you believe that you are truly my father. And that my good buddy Aladdin here is my brother?" Mozenrath spoke sarcastically, obviously not believing a word of it.

"I know it's hard to believe, and even harder to accept, but it's the truth." Aladdin continued, desperately trying to get the sorcerer to believe them.

"I see." Mozenrath stared off into the distance, obviously still not believing either of them.

"It's the truth Mozenrath!" Cassim replied to Mozenrath's mocking sternly, trying not to become too frustrated by his behavior.

"Oh really?" the sorcerer replied coolly, turning to look at the other two once again. "Well there is one way to find out, if you really think this _preposterous_ idea could actually be fact." He trailed off with a small smirk on his lips as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Really?" Cassim questioned with interest. "What is it?"

Aladdin, sensing one of Mozenrath's traps a mile away, tried to intervene. However, Mozenrath silenced him with a gag that materialized over his mouth. The shock caused the young man to pause momentarily, and prevented him from speaking.

"Well," Mozenrath began deviously as his glove began to glow. "If you ARE my father, then you would live through THIS!"

Aladdin removed the gag from his mouth and shouted at Mozenrath, but it was too late.

Before Cassim could react, the sorcerer enveloped him in a huge ball of blue flame raising him off the ground. As Cassim turned and twisted in the air, all Aladdin could do was watch in horror. Once the shock of the situation left Aladdin, his anger replaced it and he began sprinting towards Mozenrath.

Mozenrath did not notice Aladdin until the younger man was only a few feet from him. His features wore a mask of momentary shock as Aladdin leapt off the ground and tackled Mozenrath to the floor with a loud thud. As the sorcerer's concentration was broken, the flame slowly dissipated and Cassim fell heavily to the floor.

Aladdin, who was fighting to keep the sorcerer pinned to the ground underneath them, noticed his father's descent. He quickly abandoned Mozenrath to check on him.

Aladdin approached Cassim's lifeless body, and worry swept through his mind as he noticed no movements whatsoever from his father. Aladdin reached his side and called out his name several times, receiving no response. He then began to gently shake Cassim. He became completely lost as he realized his dad was either dead, or very seriously hurt.

"Oh such a shame, isn't it Aladdin?" It was obvious that Mozenrath had no concern for either of them. He walked up behind Aladdin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And to think, you two came all this way for nothing."

Aladdin was too heart broken to actually make sense of what Mozenrath was saying. It seemed as though he was in another world, a dream of some sort. As if he had been fully conscious and aware of his surroundings, he wouldn't have allowed the sorcerer to touch him.

Mozenrath noticed this very thing. He didn't like that Aladdin didn't flinch away from him, or shove his hand off his shoulder. There just wasn't any satisfaction for Mozenrath with the thought that Aladdin wasn't angry right now. Mozenrath, getting frustrated, shoved Aladdin in order to wake him out of his daze.

It worked, as Aladdin snapped back to reality. He shot up and shoved the sorcerer back, hard. Mozenrath stumbled backwards slightly. He then regained his balance and smirked at Aladdin. No words were exchanged between the two as Aladdin's pure hatred for the other man began to show. He proceeded to punch Mozenrath hard across the face. Once the sorcerer recovered, he kneed Aladdin in the stomach. As Aladdin bent over with the wind knocked out of him, Mozenrath dealt a powerful uppercut to Aladdin's chin. The younger man was sent sprawling backwards. After regaining his balance, Aladdin decided it would be wise to not underestimate the sorcerer. Although he was small, he was surprisingly solid.

Aladdin then leapt at Mozenrath, sending them both tumbling to the ground. They began rolling around as each one tried to pin the other to take the advantage. However, they both grabbed chokeholds on each other, and slowly rose to their feet as they circled one another. The determination on both of their faces was soon washed away by a look of disbelief. Slowly, still holding onto each other's necks, Aladdin and Mozenrath looked towards the throne in the back of the room.

An aura of white light lifted Cassim into the air. It then began swirling around him, as it set him down softly on his feet. The light then faded away and Cassim groaned loudly as his hands covered his face and he sunk to his knees.

The shocked expression on Aladdin's face quickly turned to one of pure joy, as he released Mozenrath and began running towards his father.

Mozenrath stayed behind with disbelief still heavily showing on his features. He found that he couldn't say or do anything but stand in the same spot.

"Dad?! Dad?! Are you all right?!" Aladdin shouted as he reached his father. He then crouched down next to him and put his arm around Cassim's shoulders in an effort to help him up.

"I-I'm fine . . . I think," Cassim replied somewhat confused. He leaned heavily on Aladdin as he was incredibly dizzy, and not all together yet.

Aladdin walked his father to the throne and placed him gently in the comfortable chair. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the silence was broken.

"I-I don't believe this," Mozenrath said softly, dumbfounded. "That spell, it couldn't be wrong. It would have killed anyone who doesn't share my blood." Obviously still confused and not knowing what to do with this situation, Mozenrath began pacing the room, quietly mumbling to himself.

"We tried to tell you Mozenrath," Aladdin replied calmly. "I don't like it anymore than you, but we have to face the facts," he finished. Cassim was still sitting hunched over on the throne.

Mozenrath kept pacing back and forth. He then came to a dead stop and looked at Aladdin and Cassim.

"You-you have to go now," he stuttered, as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying.

"What?" Aladdin asked, not sure himself if the sorcerer was sane at the moment.

Mozenrath looked up at Aladdin once again, and after taking a deep breath replied: "You have to go, NOW!"

The other two men were startled as Mozenrath tore a portal open in the center of the room, and proceeded to make Aladdin and Cassim enter it.

"Wait!" Aladdin shouted as a strong, noisy wind circled the room. "What's going on?! What about the Sphere of Fire tomorrow?! And what about the palace?!" Aladdin tried to get answers. He had no clue as to how Mozenrath's mind was working around this new, shocking truth.

"Oh don't worry Aladdin!" Mozenrath shouted over the wind as he threw Aladdin and Cassim into the portal. "I'll be there!"

Aladdin and Cassim landed heavily in Aladdin's hovel, both crawling to their feet and trying to shake off the nausea that resulted from the spinning portal. The sun was just rising, and Aladdin winced as he realized how fast midnight would come.

"Aladdin," Cassim panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know," Aladdin answered, out of breath as well. "Whatever he meant, he didn't sound too happy either way." Any hope he had that Mozenrath wouldn't harm them was fading quickly.

"I know," Cassim began to get his breath back. "I'm so sorry son," he said sadly, reaching out and grasping Aladdin's shoulder.

Aladdin lifted his head and looked into his father's eyes. "Me too dad," he said as he slowly got to his feet. He then leant his father a hand and helped Cassim up. "Unfortunately, it looks like we're going to have to warn the Sultan and everyone else about tonight. Hopefully, we'll be able to do something to stop this Sphere and it's powers."

Aladdin gazed out his window at the palace with his father at his side. He then spoke sadly and quietly, finding it hard to believe this was all really happening.

"I have a feeling, that it's going to take a very big miracle to save this city."

To be continued


	4. Keeping on Your Toes

Chapter 4: Keeping on Your Toes

Aladdin and his father had waited in his hovel in the main city for an hour or so, trying to think of what exactly to do. Carpet had found its way back to Agrabah and stayed with the two while they pondered. Iago had found the group as well, deciding to lay low with Cassim. If any of the palace guards recognized Iago they'd know that Cassim was nearby. After much deliberation, both Aladdin and his father decided the only option they had was to warn the Sultan, so that he could take appropriate action. Thus, Aladdin made his way back to the palace, riding carpet through the cool morning air.

"WHAT?!"

The Sultan's normally high-pitched, happy tone was now a deep throaty growl that echoed off the walls of the throne room.

Aladdin nodded slowly. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

The Sultan began to pace, huffing and puffing angrily with each about face.

"So you're saying, Aladdin, that you knew about this yesterday? And yet, you decided it would be best NOT to tell me of an impending attack until a few hours before it happens?"

Aladdin frowned, wanting to explain himself to his majesty. "No, Sultan, it's not like that. My father and I-" Aladdin quickly shut his mouth, hoping the Sultan didn't realize what he had just said.

"Your father?" the Sultan replied angrily. "So not only did you fail to tell me of an oncoming battle but your father, one of the most wanted men in Agrabah, is strolling around nonchalantly?"

Aladdin looked down at his feet, ashamed of his poor decisions. He hated that the Sultan thought he didn't know what he was doing. And he hated even more that he had to keep his father a secret from the rest of his family. He was thankful Jasmine wasn't around to witness this. She, along with Genie and Abu, had gone to a nearby budding city in the desert offering welcome gifts and peace offerings from her father. Because it was a peaceful mission, she insisted she'd be fine without Aladdin. Plus she had Genie with her for any needed protection.

The Sultan's face softened. "Aladdin, I'm sorry. You know I like your father very much. But as the Sultan I have to uphold the laws. And the laws say he can't be here."

Aladdin nodded in agreement. "I understand that, Sultan. But I wanted to tell you that we thought we could bargain with Mozenrath. So my father and I went to his palace last night. We didn't want to alert you or the city if we succeeded and nothing was going to happen."

The Sultan looked confused. "Bargain? My dear boy, what could you possibly ever possess that Mozenrath would want enough to bargain with you?" he chuckled.

"Only the same blood," Aladdin muttered under his breath.

"What?" the Sultan questioned, leaning forward so as to hear him better. "What was that?"

Aladdin sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It's a long story your Highness. But my father and I found out something yesterday that won't be easy for anyone to come to terms with. Even I am finding it hard to accept."

The Sultan raised an eyebrow, waiting for the younger man to spit it out.

Aladdin sighed again, preparing himself for whatever reaction may come about. "Sultan, Mozenrath… well, as it turns out… he's my brother."

The Sultan inhaled sharply. "Aladdin, you can't be serious, can you?" He looked at his son-in-law questioningly, almost scared of what the answer may be.

"Yes, Sultan, I'm afraid I am."

"B-but how?!" the Sultan stuttered in bewilderment.

Aladdin opened his mouth to give the long-winded answer the Sultan wanted. Even as he prepared to speak, he knew they should be rallying the troops for the confrontation that would occur in only a few hours. "Mozen-"

"Your Highness!" Razoul burst through the palace doors, breathing heavily as he and three other guards approached the throne.

"Razoul," the Sultan began in an exhausted tone. "What is this interruption regarding?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"Your Highness," he began again, still panting. "There's some sort of swirling cloud forming over the palace! Almost like a vortex of some sort!"

Aladdin's eyes widened as his heart began to pound. "No, we were supposed to have more time!"

"What is he talking about?" Razoul asked in his normal insulting demeanor towards Aladdin.

Before the Sultan could say anything, Aladdin rushed out of the palace and onto the massive set of stairs that led up to the main throne room doors. He gazed up and couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

Dark royal blue clouds were swirling above the palace, the wind picking up as the vortex grew larger. More clouds were coming in, almost as if they themselves were being pulled into the vortex. The sky began to darken as a result. It was not more than thirty seconds before it seemed as if it were the middle of the night. Inside the eye of the storm, a blood red sky began to show through. Lightening almost immediately began flashing, bolts of electricity coming dangerously close to the palace.

Aladdin rubbed his arms, ducking his head as the wind picked up. It was beginning to get cold, very cold. He squinted through the dust the storm was throwing at him, his hair being blown in all directions. It was then that a loud explosion made him jump. He looked up just in time to see large fragments of the throne room dome being blown apart.

"What the-?" He concluded that lightening must have hit it, causing it to break apart. He then heard a loud crash above him, and looked up just in time to see a ricocheting fragment of the dome come barreling down toward him. He dove out of the way, somersaulting as he landed and twisted quickly to look behind him. The large piece of dome crashed behind him, missing his body by mere feet.

He stood up slowly, catching his breath and trying to gather himself. It was then that he heard that oh-so-familiar maniacal laughter coming from inside the palace.

Aladdin sprinted up the stairs and burst through the throne room door, skidding his way into the room as he tried to slow himself down. For what was now before him could have been the most terrifying site he had ever seen.

The vortex had made its way into the throne room. Its shape then took on that of a sphere, The Sphere of Fire. The Sultan, as well as all of the guards, had been bound and shackled where they stood. And directly in front of Aladdin were the creatures. Creatures the like of which he had never seen before. All different sizes and shapes: some humanoid, some just plain outrageous. All had horns and glowing red eyes. Red eyes that seemed to burn you from within if eye contact was made. There were at least fifty of them, but more came through the sphere every minute. And hovering above the massive group of evil spirits was none other than the malevolent sorcerer himself.

Mozenrath chuckled, his smile sinister as he gazed down at Aladdin. "So glad you could make it Aladdin! Or should I start calling you 'little brother'?" he laughed as he hovered closer to the younger man. "I told you I'd be here," he said quietly so that only Aladdin could hear. "And what a party it's going to be!" he added, yelling so that everyone could hear as he soared higher.

"You said the sphere was appearing tonight Mozenrath!" Aladdin yelled angrily up to the other man.

Mozenrath shrugged nonchalantly. "I lied. Just like to keep you on your toes Aladdin," he chuckled.

Aladdin looked around desperately, wondering how he was ever going to win this one. The Sultan and the guards were unable to help, Genie was far away, and his father, carpet and Iago were all in the city.

Mozenrath laughed to himself as he saw Aladdin's eyes dart back and forth. "_Probably realizing he has no chance," _he thought. At this, he began to hover closer to Aladdin again. Raising his hand, he pointed his glowing gauntlet at the younger man. Aladdin's feet slowly left the ground as Mozenrath held him in midair. The sorcerer brought Aladdin closer and closer to himself, until they were separated by only a few inches.

"Contemplating escape, Aladdin?" Mozenrath teased. "Has it already come to that? You're not even going to try to defeat me? Not that I blame you…" he trailed off.

The younger man looked around. Every time he glanced at the vortex, new demons had emerged. The throne room was getting more and more crowded. Luckily, they weren't harming the Sultan or the guards. "_Mozenrath must have them under his control, just like he said he would_," Aladdin thought to himself. He had to admit to himself, his situation was looking pretty dire. Though he would never admit it to the cocky sorcerer before him.

Aladdin's eyes narrowed. "You won't get away with this, Mozenrath," he stated through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" Mozenrath raised a questioning eyebrow as he smiled. "And who's going to help you this time?"

"I am."

A deep baritone echoed of the palace walls. Both younger men looked to where the voice originated.

"Dad!" Aladdin exclaimed happily.

"It's all right Aladdin," Cassim replied confidently. He then looked to Mozenrath. "Son, put him down."

Mozenrath was taken aback. Not only did someone call him "son" for the first time in his life, but this man was also giving him an order. His eyes narrowed in anger. Before he could reply, Cassim cut him off.

"I understand what you must be going through," he began seriously. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. It was out of my hands. If I had any say in it, you never would have had the horrible treatment you received." Cassim's eyes began to well up, but he hid it quickly as he continued. "I messed up with both of my sons, and I can never make up for that. All I can ask is that I get to know you now. You are a part of me, Mozenrath," Cassim finished, looking sadly at the other man.

Aladdin looked at the sorcerer, who was still only inches away. He saw something in Mozenrath, something deep in his eyes, almost as if he was considering what Cassim had said. It was a look he'd never seen before on the thinner man, a look that gave Aladdin hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, Mozenrath had a heart after all.

"Well wasn't that touching?"

A voice boomed. It was a voice Aladdin had never heard before, but one that frightened him. He wasn't the only one. Looking at Mozenrath, the sorcerer had a look of pure terror on his face, his eyes wide with fear.

"Destane" he whispered to himself.

To be continued


	5. Slander and Schemes

Chapter 5: Slander and Schemes

At the sound of that man's voice, the young sorcerer slowly closed his eyes. "_It CAN'T be_," he thought to himself. Letting go of Aladdin so that the younger man landed softly on the floor, he slowly turned to face that whom he wished he could forget.

"Surprised to see me?" Destane's chastising voice questioned.

All Mozenrath could do was glare at his hated mentor in response.

"I suppose you would be surprised," the older sorcerer continued. "I know that I would be shocked to see that whom I tricked and then banished into the underworld show up in front of me." Destane spoke with an unbridled malice toward Mozenrath, one that was clear to everyone else in the room.

It did not take much for Mozenrath to show a hatred of his own toward the older man. He was frightened of him, of course, as Destane tortured him endlessly as he grew. He wasn't going to show the weakness he felt to his ex-mentor though. Oh no, he would rather lay down dead before he ever displayed any fear to that evil man he had damned to hell years ago.

"Oh come now Destane," Mozenrath began mockingly. "I know you're only mad at me for becoming more powerful than YOU, the supposed prevailing sorcerer in the seven deserts."

Destane sneered at what was once his ward. "You are worthless, Mozenrath. Always have been, which was why you needed such discipline," he added.

Mozenrath snorted. "Discipline? Oh, is that what they call torture these days?"

Destane shrugged, his lack of caring for the man he raised apparent. "Discipline, torture, whatever you want to call it, you needed it. As I said, you are WORTHLESS."

Mozenrath narrowed his eyes. He was growing increasingly tired of being insulted by someone. Especially someone he hated so badly. His gauntlet began to glow in response to his anger.

"I mean, what did you think would happen?" Destane continued. "You would open the portal to the underworld and NOT run into me?" he finished with a laugh.

The young sorcerer did not have an answer for that. Perhaps he didn't completely think this plan through. It wouldn't have been the first time. Not having a witty comeback was not like him, but he'd always felt threatened when it came to Destane.

Aladdin stood next to his father, both watching the argument unfold. At the same time Aladdin was keeping a cautious eye on the numerous demons that threatened both them and the Sultan. The Sultan and the guards were still chained to the floor, but none of the monsters seemed interested. They were still waiting for a command from their master, Mozenrath.

"Bow to me Mozenrath," Destane's voice boomed. "Bow respectfully to your mentor or pay the price." Destane pointed a bony finger at the younger man, an commanding look in his eyes.

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow, a quizzical expression on his features. Only a moment later did a smile creep to his lips and he began laughing.

"BOW!" an infuriated Destane snarled.

"I bow to NO ONE, you haggard old fool," the young sorcerer spat.

It was at this that Destane's pointed finger began to glow red. What looked like a beam of light made from the hottest embers headed straight for Mozenrath. Quick on his feet, the younger man dodged the beam, skidding to a stop before shooting a magical ray of his own in retaliation. Destane easily deflected the shot with a wave of his hand. The older man then shot a much larger and faster beam at Mozenrath, and he wasn't quick enough to evade it this time.

"NO!" Aladdin shouted, still watching from a distance.

Mozenrath's own cry of pain was muffled by his younger brother's outburst, as the magic ray struck him. He felt a searing pain go through his body, down his spine and to his toes. He had nearly passed out. After shaking his head so as to clear it, he realized he was now chained to the floor.

"We must do something," Cassim whispered desperately to Aladdin.

Aladdin quickly nodded. He had been thinking the same thing himself and, in fact, had already developed a plan.

As Mozenrath struggled to free himself, Destane aimed his hand at him once again. Preparing himself for the worst, the young sorcerer then saw something he did not expect.

Aladdin charged toward Destane, eyes blazing as he un-holstered the machete he kept on his belt. He leapt toward the evil sorcerer and came down on him with his sword. Destane effortlessly blocked the blow, but this did not stop Aladdin. He continued pelting the older man with successive hits, each coming faster than the last. Destane continued to block his attacker, but that was what Aladdin had counted on. He was buying the time Cassim needed to unlock Mozenrath.

Only thirty or so feet away, Cassim was working on that very task. He pulled a lock pick from his cloak and was doing his best to quickly undo the lock.

Mozenrath regarded Cassim with an odd expression. "Why are you helping me, old man?"

Cassim looked up to meet his son's eyes. "Do you still not understand son? We are family, and we are always there for each other," he finished with a smile of sincerity.

Mozenrath was taken aback. He had people who cared for him? Aladdin was risking his life so that this man, his father, could save him? No, this wasn't possible, was it? Even though they were related, he had proven that to himself earlier, that didn't mean that they cared for him or even loved him. Did it?

It was then that Cassim successfully undid the locks that bound his son.

Mozenrath rubbed his wrists tenderly, as he had wore off some of the skin while trying to free his hands. He then met Cassim's eyes, a serious expression on his face. "You did not have to do that, Cassim. Therefore, I feel I owe you no thanks."

Cassim shook his head. "You ARE a stubborn one, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk. "And I am your father. You should regard me as such," he added with a serious tone.

A stunned Mozenrath was about to retort, when he heard Aladdin shout.

"Look out!"

The two men looked up, watching as Destane effortlessly batted Aladdin aside. The evil sorcerer then took aim at Cassim. After catching him in a giant magical orb, he then aimed at Aladdin to do the same. Aladdin tried to dodge, but his efforts were futile. Destane was much too powerful. The sorcerer then combined the two into the same entity, a sinister smile gracing his lips as he faced Mozenrath.

"Dispose of these two rats, and I will spare your life," he smirked.

Mozenrath's face held a stoic expression. He regarded the older sorcerer with a hard stare.

"I saw how these two helped you, I am not blind," Destane stated. "Show them that their efforts were in vain. Show them you will not be affected by their… charity." A wicked grin spread on the man's face, one that made chills run down Cassim's spine.

It was at this statement that an implacable idea sparked in Mozenrath's mind.

To be concluded


	6. An Unforeseen End

Chapter 6: An Unforeseen End

Mozenrath raised his clenched fists above his head, his face holding an expression of pain as he began to speak ancient words. A vortex of wind began to overtake the thrown room, sending the young sorcerer's long dark hair and royal blue garments blowing in all directions. Blue flames began to engulf his gauntlet. The flames grew larger until they defied gravity itself and detached from Mozenrath's glove. They then turned into a growing sphere of fire, a sphere made up of the darkest and lightest blues swirling together. The sorcerer lowered his head and gave Aladdin and Cassim a most menacing glare.

Aladdin, not used to being fearful, could not help but duck next to his father as the wind blew his hair into his frightened young face. He then looked to his father, helpless, not knowing how he would get them out of such an impossible situation. Cassim looked back to him, a glint of confidence in his eyes. All he could do was squeeze his son's arm tighter in a reassuring manner. Aladdin was not sure what could possibly be reassuring about this, but assumed his father knew something he didn't.

It was then that Aladdin thought he saw, and he couldn't be positive, the young sorcerer smile at them. Before he could even begin to process what he assumed he imagined, Mozenrath began to speak.

"You have ALWAYS tormented me," he growled angrily, still looking toward the two men. "You haunt me in my sleep, and now you haunt my very footsteps!" Mozenrath shouted over the howling of the wind.

Destane looked on, smirking as he waited for his ex-apprentice to rid him of those two menacing pests.

"No longer will I be covered by your shadow! No longer will you put me down with your incessant abuse, and NO LONGER will I allow you to hurt me, OR the ones I care for!" The young sorcerer's face held an expression of deep pain and sorrow as he shouted the words he had wished to say since he was a young boy. Mozenrath's eyes narrowed as he turned around quickly. He was ready to face the real source of the hatred he had felt with such intensity as long as he could remember.

The look on Destane's face spoke volumes as he realized what was coming. Before he had a chance to do anything, the larger-than-life blue sphere of fire was released from Mozenrath's hands, barreling toward him. Mozenrath roared with fury and agony as he pushed the sphere away from himself. The energy of conjuring up such a powerful entity caused the young sorcerer to collapse to the floor. He could barely find the strength in his arms to push himself up to see what was about to happen.

Aladdin and his father watched the scene unfold in awe. The giant blue sphere of fire engulfed Destane's body in one swift motion. The evil man's body writhed as he screamed in pain. It was only a matter of seconds before the sphere exploded outward with a force so strong it knocked father and son out of the orb and off of their feet. The silence that followed was deafening, but lasted only for a short time.

Suddenly another wind picked up, but came from behind Aladdin and Cassim. The wind became strong, and was growing stronger still. Some of the smaller and lighter demons began being pushed back into the sphere of fire, growling and scratching to stay out. Father and son began to feel that very wind push on them, trying to take them into the sphere as well. The Sultan and guards were safe for now, as they were still bound to the very ground they stood, but Aladdin looked to Mozenrath's direction.

"Son! We must find shelter!" Cassim yelled over the wind.

Aladdin pointed toward his brother's limp body. Cassim looked to where Aladdin was pointing and saw his other son slowly being pushed, closer and closer toward the portal to the underworld.

Cassim and Aladdin ran toward Mozenrath as fast as they could. They each placed the young sorcerer's arms over one of their shoulders and hoisted him to his feet.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin pleaded, "You've got to wake up!"

"Yes son!" Cassim chimed in. "We must get to a safer place!"

Mozenrath was close to losing consciousness, but could still hear the two men that were holding him up. He did not respond verbally, but gingerly began taking steps. With the help of the other two, they were able to walk quickly against the ever-increasing strength of the wind. They moved behind one of the giant support pillars, and sat the young sorcerer down against it. Aladdin and Cassim sat on either side of him, holding their arms around each other and Mozenrath to keep anyone from being pulled by the wind into the sphere.

The screams and moans of the demons continued as each one was pulled back into the hell from where it came. The horrible sounds of the demons and the howling of the wind was becoming harder and harder for Aladdin to take. It was just when he thought he could take no more that it stopped. The throne room became silent and deathly still.

Aladdin hadn't realized how tightly he had his eyes closed until he opened them and felt the soreness. He looked over to his father, and the two smiled at each other, happy to have the nightmare be over. Aladdin's expression then sobered, as he looked to his unconscious brother being held in his arms.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked his father, his voice quiet.

"I don't know," Cassim replied truthfully. "I have no idea as to how much strength is taken when you perform a spell of that magnitude."

It was then that Aladdin and his father heard coughing and rustling to their right. Aladdin suddenly felt guilty as he realized the Sultan and guards were in need of help as well.

Leaving Mozenrath in the caring arms of Cassim, Aladdin walked over to the shackled group. Using one of the many lock picks he kept on hand for just such an emergency, like father like son, he began to pick at the Sultan's lock.

"Are you all right your Highness? Everyone?" Aladdin asked as he looked around to check the others. All he got was an audible mumble of moans and groans in return.

"My dear boy," the Sultan spoke as Aladdin unlocked his shackles. "Did my eyes deceive me, or did Mozenrath really just save us all?"

Aladdin looked back to where his father held Mozenrath. "No Sultan, your eyes did not deceive you."

"Then it really is true? He is your brother?" asked the Sultan with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, it is." Aladdin did not know what else to say as he now unlocked a guards shackles.

A disgusted snort came from none other than Razoul. "So not only does the street rat have a famous thief for a father, but now one of Agrabah's most notorious villains is his brother? That's some family tree," the guard trailed off with a laugh.

Aladdin threw Razoul a dangerous glare, one that stopped the annoying man's laughing immediately.

"I'm going back to check on him," Aladdin stated. "It takes a lot more energy to save people than it does to criticize them," he added with venom. He then threw his lock pick the Razoul. "Here, you can do some work for once and unlock everyone else."

A stunned captain of the guards had no comeback as he watched the younger man walk back to his father and brother.

Aladdin kneeled down next to his father. Mozenrath now lay on the floor, Cassim's cloak rolled up underneath his head, supporting it.

Aladdin looked to his father, his face masked with sorrow. "I always knew he had some good in him. I knew it."

Cassim watched his youngest son shake his head back and forth, cursing himself.

"That will be enough of that, Aladdin," his deep voice commanded. "Blaming yourself will solve nothing. Especially when it was not your fault."

Aladdin sighed, meeting his father's eyes with his own remorseful gaze. "What if he never wakes? What if I never even get the chance to thank him for saving us all? What if-?"

Aladdin was abruptly cut off, feeling the sudden tight grip of a slender hand on his arm.

"What if you stop your incessant babbling and help me get some of my dignity back?"

The younger man looked down at Mozenrath, his eyes wide with surprise.

Mozenrath smirked up at his former enemy and, for the first time since Aladdin's known him, the smile was genuine. It actually touched his eyes.

Cassim beamed, his face not daring to hide the true elation he felt inside.

Mozenrath looked between Cassim and Aladdin, a quizzical expression taking over his features. "So are you guys just going to smile like idiots all day or are you going to help me with that whole dignity issue?" The sorcerer only received wide smiles in response. Mozenrath rolled his eyes, sighing to himself. "Help me up!"

Father and son each gripped the sorcerer under an arm, carefully helping him to a sitting position.

Mozenrath groaned, leaning forward as he placed a hand against his forehead.

"Son? Are you going to be all right?" Cassim inquired with worry.

The young sorcerer regarded Cassim with a guarded expression. "_Son?_" Mozenrath thought to himself. That was going to take some getting used to. However, it was much better than being called worthless, a nobody, a waste of space, and seemingly thousands of other insults he was used to growing up with Destane. Destane. Mozenrath smiled to himself now. That was one name he was free from once and for all. And that meant, all the insults and torturing went away with it.

Cassim looked at his older son, still worried as he had a funny look on his face and had still not answered him. He put a strong hand on the sorcerer's shoulder.

"Son?"

Mozenrath snapped back to reality. His eyes were wide with surprise before he regained his composure and opened his mouth to speak.

"Aw don't mind him dad," Aladdin cut in. "Mozenrath's always floating in and out of consciousness. It's the way his brain works, or doesn't," he jabbed, smirking at his former enemy.

A cool smile spread over Mozenrath's lips as he turned his gaze back to Aladdin. "Weren't you crying two seconds ago about how you might never be able to thank me, oh younger brother?"

Aladdin stiffened, a flush of embarrassment touching his cheeks. Cassim chuckled quietly on Mozenrath's other side.

"First of all, I wasn't "crying"," Aladdin countered. "And secondly, weren't you supposed to be unconscious?"

Mozenrath shrugged nonchalantly, his attention focused on his hands. "Maybe that's what I wanted you to think, at least for long enough to hear what you had to say about me." He flashed a winning grin at the younger man, his eyes full of mischief.

Aladdin looked as though he was about ready to pounce, an angry look gracing his features. No one could make him annoyed the way that Mozenrath could. Before he could say or do anything, Cassim cut him off.

"Aladdin, I do believe Mozenrath is not in the best condition to be taunted," he stated. Cassim smiled inwardly despite his serious tone. He could see the two becoming closer right before his very eyes. Sure they were arguing and getting on each other's nerves, but isn't that what brothers are supposed to do? At least no one was trying to kill anyone.

Aladdin got to his feat, fighting off the urge to argue as he knew his dad was right. He offered his hand down to Mozenrath.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked his brother with raised eyebrows.

Mozenrath regarded the other mans offer, not being able to help but be wary. Slowly nodding, the sorcerer grabbed the younger man with his gauntleted hand. He was inwardly shocked to see that Aladdin had not cringed when he gripped his own hand around the skeletal digits underneath the glove. Instead, Aladdin easily pulled Mozenrath to his feet. He had a serious expression as he met the sorcerer's eyes, not letting go of his hand.

"I wanted to thank you, Mozenrath, for saving all of us. For saving all of Agrabah." His face was still serious, his eyes boring into his brother's.

Mozenrath tried to wave him off, not knowing how to handle gratitude. When it came to thanks, it was not something he ever received in his life.

Aladdin tightened his grip, pulling the sorcerer closer to his face. "You did something for us here today, but that doesn't negate the fact that you were the one who originally brought on the hellish nightmare. I need to know, Mozenrath. Did you simply just rid yourself of a hated enemy, or did you do it to save the lives of your father and I as well?"

Mozenrath gazed steadily at Aladdin. He could still feeling the iron grip on his hand and saw the somber stare the younger man's eyes reflected. He then did something that Aladdin could not have expected, that no one ever would have guessed.

Mozenrath placed his left arm firmly around his younger brother's shoulders. He pulled Aladdin closer, his hold on him steady.

Aladdin tensed, he could not help it. This was very out of character for the other man, and Aladdin did not know how to take it.

"Because you cannot seem to understand my subtleties, I'll have to be physical in order to speak your language." Mozenrath spoke quietly as he continued to hold his brother close. He could feel the other man's stiffness. A small part of him smiled at the fact that he could still instill fear in the other man. However, this was not about rivalry, not anymore. "Are you so obtuse that you didn't even recognize all that went on?" he continued to speak into Aladdin's ear. "I killed Destane, yes, but not without saving you two first. I could have easily disposed of you, and then of him. Did that ever cross your mind?"

Aladdin pushed back to an arm's length, still holding onto the other man but now looking in his eyes.

"Why? You were set on coming here tonight and destroying us all. Why the sudden change?"

Mozenrath snorted, another actual smile gracing his features as he regarded the other man. "Sudden? You think it was a spur of the moment decision?" he laughed to himself some more. "Come now Aladdin, when have I EVER done something that was not completely and thoroughly thought through?"

Aladdin raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand… what do you mean?"

Mozenrath shook his head. "I've been thinking about this whole situation ever since my spell failed in my throne room. Ever since that moment when I realized you two were telling the truth."

"So," Cassim now cut in thoughtfully. "You had never intended on going through with it at that point? That doesn't make any sense because-"

Mozenrath raised a hand, effectively cutting off the other man. "Okay, so I wasn't sure EXACTLY what would happen tonight. But that doesn't mean I didn't think about it. But when I realized that you two were willing to give your life in order to help me, something just clicked inside of me."

Aladdin smirked. "Maybe it was that tiny thing you call a heart."

Mozenrath sent a cool smile in Aladdin's direction. "Very good Aladdin. I'm surprised your tiny brain could figure that one out."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not a pompous, arrog-"

"Boys," Cassim interrupted. "Shouldn't we at least be trying to get along?"

Mozenrath snorted. "Oh believe me, this is trying."

Aladdin nodded in response, a smile on his lips. He then threw an arm around Mozenrath's shoulders. "So are you SURE you'll be able to stop trying to take over Agrabah? It is kind of a hobby of yours."

Mozenrath waved his younger brother off. "That was then," he stated nonchalantly.

"It was a half hour ago!" Aladdin came back with a laugh.

Mozenrath regarded his brother seriously. "Right, like I said, that was then. When I didn't realize I had people who actually care for me." He looked between his brother and his father. "And this is now."

Aladdin and Cassim grinned widely. In spite of himself, Mozenrath couldn't help but smile in return.

"Well isn't that cute," a gruff voice spoke suddenly. "The street rat and his family of no-good embezzlers and villainous sorcerers have been reunited at last." Razoul laughed to himself while the guards ranked below him stood watching with wide eyes.

All three of the other men glared. Aladdin took a step toward Razoul before Mozenrath stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Is he bothering you?" the sorcerer asked with a crooked smile, his gauntlet beginning to glow.

A frightened Razoul stepped back, moving behind a pillar and peering cautiously around it.

Aladdin chuckled at the sight. "Nah, but let's not dismiss that as an option."

Mozenrath smirked and gave him a thumbs up with his gauntleted hand. The motion of the gesture caused a small ball of fire to fly in Razoul's direction. The fire hit the pillar that he was standing behind. They heard a nervous yelp come from the Captain of the Guards on the other side of the pillar.

Aladdin couldn't help but laugh. "I have a feeling that having you around isn't going to be all that bad."

Mozenrath shook his head. "You say that NOW, but you'll be sick of me soon enough. What with visiting for all the birthdays, anniversaries… tea parties or whatever it is you hero types do."

Aladdin just smiled to himself. It would take a long time for Mozenrath to willingly accept the fact that they had a true friendship, a brotherhood even. The sorcerer was doing his best to try though. And that was an improvement Aladdin never thought, but had always hoped, he would see.

The End


End file.
